the king in fiore
by raul713
Summary: the king of games goes to a new adventure
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

**natsu and his freinds were walking through the woods ,thats when they saw a young kid it looked like he was a male and about half a of natsu size . he had black ,spiky hair with purple around the edges . he also had some bits of yellow hair covering his eyes a little .he wore a blue jacket with blue pants, a black shirt inside his jacket , a black collar around his neck ,and a black belt around his hips .the two most important things he hore were a wierd device that had a deck of cards in a slot and he had a chain necklace that was tied to a golden pyramid that had a wierd eye symbol on it . lucy cover her mouth of how badly injured is he , erza then bend her knees to see if he was still okay .**

hey guys lets take him back to the guild we dont have much time ¨ said natsu

**a few minutes later the stranger started to waking up** .

where am i¨said softly

your in mongolia in the fiore kingdom ¨said master makarov

i never heard that place before¨ said when **he look people staring at him with curious looks**

um is this yours¨ said lucy giving him his duel deck and his cards

thank you so much for taking care of it while i was unconsious ¨said while he grin

no problem¨ said lucy she blush

hey whats your name ¨said natsu

the names yugi moto ¨said yugi he smiled . while he stand up

hey what is that thing do ,just asking¨said macao

this is my duel disk this helps my cards to go alive , and this um holding is my deck of cards it has monsters , magic and trap cards

amazing ¨said makarov he never such thing before

do you have dragon cards said ¨said natsu looking exited

of course i can show you one ¨said yugi while he pulled a card it had a picture of a blue dragon on it

this is blue eyes white dragon a friend gave it to me while back ¨said yugi he show him the card

SO COOOL can you summond it ¨ said natsu

AYE ¨said happy

sure but lets got outside ¨said yugi grin **not wanting to destroy the guild**

**while everybody was outside curious to see what is yugi about to do**

**yugi then straighten his arm his duel disc just activated he put the card in and called his monster out**

NOW MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRANGON AWAKEN ¨YUGI said out load making the storm go crazy then the clouds were seperated and they saw a huge dragon above yugi .

AMAZING¨ said natsu going crazy exited

WOAH SAID lucy in shock

JUST WHO IS THIS GUY tought erza in shock .

hey yugi does it give commands ¨said mirajane

why yes you see that mountan over their ¨said yugi then everyone nodded

blue eyes white dragon ¨burst stream of destruction ¨ said yugi the blue eyes power up and stike the beam causing the mountain to disappeared

everyone was shock looking at yugi

THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME said natsu

end chapter 2 natsu vs yugi


	2. Chapter 2

chaoter 2

its been 6 hours since yugi met the whole guild , he got surprise that alot of people use magic powers .makarov then ask him question about how he got hurt at the fisrt place .

yugi what happend to you in the forest did someone hurt you said makarov** hoping that it was not the dark guild , if they did makarov would find them and killed them .**

well i remember that two of my friends named jaden and yusei were duelling against an evil opponent named paradox he was hard at first to beat,but the three of us we manage to beat him and save the world from darkness , after that thier was a dark portal that pull us in , i think we got separated in this world. said yugi now that he realise that.

**yugi that run outside of the guild and try to find hes friends**

yugi were are you going said makarov curious

it was nice meeting you all i need to find my friends said yugi**, just then someone grab yugis jacket from behind**

hey your not alone on this we are going to help you find your friends said lucy **while natsu,gray and erza agreed on this .**

thanks you guys said yugi **not trying to cry**

**at the forest**

hey yusei are you okay said jaden while helping yusei to get up .

yeah um okay i just got hit on the head on the ground said yusei rubbing his head

hey yusei is that your duel runner said jaiden pointing to a tree were is next to the duel runner

haha thanks for finding it i thought i lost it while we wheere in that weird portal said yusei **getting on to his duel runner**

yeah dont mention it said jaden** with a grin on his face **

hope on i think yugi got separated from us, lets go find him said yusei** with a worried voice **

jaiden nodded .

**at the 5ds world**

hey yusei did it all the buildinds is back to normal said jack with a grin on his face

yeah but wheres yusei did something bad happend to him said luna with a worried voice

dont worry sis he will come back because heroes always come back from saving the world said leo hugging his sis

(yusei please be okay )said akiza on her mind with a sad look

dont worry akiza your boyfriend is gonna be okay said crow **teasing her**

akiza blush for what he said she can not lie to herself she did have feelings for him the day at the skating rink , she then look at him and said¨ now is not the time for jokes birdbrain.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 the place called fairy tail

hey jaden any sign of him** said yusei concentrating on the road .**

nope no sign of kign of games **said looking right and left still no sign of him**

well we have to keep finding him then ,hey look **said yusei pointing at a thief stealing money from a old women** .**jaden then jump of the motorcycle and said** .

hey stay from the granny or you want some butt woppen **said jaden looking serious** , **then he puts on his duel disk ready to sommon a monster** .

what did you say um not that old um verly on my 30s **said the women , jaden blushing of the berrasment**

sorry mam **said jaden with a sweat drop**

you stop me please, you must be joking **the thief**

hehe come at me bro , i sommon elemental hero sparkman **said jaden while the lighting eura come from the sky and the monster appeared real badass** **.4 stars 1600 attack points and 1400 defence points**

is their something wrong young hero **said sparkman while looking at the robber** .

heck yeah that dude is trying to steal from that old women **said jaden** , **while the women said **

HEY** said the women with anger voice , while jaden flinch **

u-mm sorry mam **said jaden not trying to get in a fight with a women in a time like this**

**yusei in his duel runner not trying to luagh of the berrasment .**

what the heck is that** said the thief in shock pointing at sparkman .**

sparkman do your stuff** said jaden ordered , sparkman nodded and dessapeared quickly from his sight and appeared in front of the thief attacking him with a powerfull shock wave punch sending him flying across the town.**

and thats game , thank you sparkman** said jaden while giving him a dumps up .**

no problem young hero** said sparkman while desapeared .**

that was amazing ive never seen such thing before, you mind telling me your name hero** said the women **

the names jaden yuki and the one with an awesome motorcycle is yusei fudo , oh this belongs to you **said jaden while giving her money bag **

thanks my names kimie , thank you for saving me hero** while giving him a wink , as jaden blush a little . **

um excuse me but do you have by any chance of who can help us by going back to our world , you see we are not from this world and we need alot of help .**said yusei hoping theirs a chance going back home **

that explains everything , well yeah theirs is this guild called fairy tail they can help you of sending you back to your home i think** said kimmie **

do you mind telling us where is fairy tail is at** said jaden **

of course se that mark over their that look like a bird that represents fairy tail, thiers this really short old guy that goes by the name makarov he is the master of fairy tail said kimmie

thanks for the direction mam **said jaden while he hops on , on yuseis duel** **runner and they start going straight to fairy tail**

take care you guys i hope we meet again **said kimie waving at them goodbye .**

okay so we found a place that can help us , but steel we need to find yugi, he steel out their somewhere said yusei .

yeah where is that dude anyways , but dont worry as soon as we find him we going back home . **said jaden with a grin on his face**

i hope your right **said yusei**

end

how did you like the story guys


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

**jaden and yusei just arrive at fairy tail making an epic entrance causing people in shock**

sorry for the breakdown¨** said yusei felt bad for breaking the door, just then a beautiful blue hair teen came up asking a question, at fist she was a little scare to ask .**

who are you** ¨said levy in a shy tone , jaden then hop of the the duel runner and walk toward where she was standing at .**

the names jaden yuki and my friend with the motorcycle is yusei fudo his sorry for breaking your huge door ¨**said jaden while laughing for what he did **

Dont worry about it happends all the time**¨ said levy with her cute laugh , she then ask another question .**

do you any help you seem like you need alot of help of something¨** said levy knowing that was the right answer , jaden then replied **

well arent you a smart girl ,yup thats what we are here for we need alot of help a lady told us that and old guy that goes by the name makarov can really help us of our situation said jaden while looking around the guild to find the master .

well ill go get the master wait here ´**said levy while looking for the master,after that alot of guild members were staring at yusei with curious looks on their faces looking at the duel runner , they have of lots of questions on their mind but they are afraid to ask, just then a white hair male was walking towards to yusei was still on his duel runner .**

hey you do you mind telling us what is that thing** said elfman witha confuse look , people are curious of the answer **

the name yusei fudo ,its nice knowing you this right here is my duel runner its help me transport to alot of places and it helps me to duel sommon a monster , spell, and trap cards** ¨said yusei hoping for them to understand , of course they are in a different dimension of course they will not know what it is .**

wait a minute theirs this guy that he uses the same types of cards , he name is yugi moto do you know him ¨** said mirajane while cleaning the dishes .**

OF COURSE WE KNOW HIM WE WERE LOOKING FOR HIM EVERYWHERE¨ **said jaden with a happy tone**

well his on his way looking for you , i guess we need to tell then , elfman would you mind telling team natsu that we found yusei and jaden¨** said marijane while elfman nodded and went straight out side the door looking for team natsu .**

thank you ms...** said yusei while mirajane told him her name **

its mirajane , mirajane strauss but you can call me mira instead ** said with a happy tone **

its nice meeting you mira** ¨said yusei while he heard some small steps that it came from the second floor its no other than master makarov , its funny how he has the same height of 4 year old kid .**

did someone call me for some help , sorry i was just fixing a roof on the second floor ,some hot headed burn the roof ¨**said makarov mentioning natsu , while walking down the stairs**

awwww look at the little cute gramps ,arent you so cute **said jaden making everyone in the guild laugh at this , for makarov his ignore the comment**

what brings your here young ones **said makaroc curious**

first off the name yusei fudo and my silly freind here is jaden yuki , we really need some help of going back to are world we kind of enter a dimensional portal by accident , is their by any chance you could send us back to are dimension **said yusei , while jaden cross his fingers for hope**

interesting ,and yes their is away we could send you back to your home ,but its gonna take alot of magic out of us , you see this world only works on magic everybody in here uses alot o different types of magic , but its gonna take alot of magic to do it , its probably gonna take months or years to gather all the magic we can get . but in order to us do that you have to be a member of fairy tail in order to us to do that ¨**said makarov while yusei adn jaden where in shock at first they didnt believe in magic now that they know they were surprise**

well we dont have an other option then , we would like to join your guild then ¨ said jaden while yusei nodded as well

excellent , mira you know what to do ¨**said makarov while walking back to the stairs**

hey guys come here **said mirajane while holding a stamp of the mark of fairy tail** . **she then starts to explain how the guild marks works**

this what um holdind is a magic stamp that allows me to put you the mark of fairy tail, you need one of this so that people would know you work for us if you dont have then they wont believe you , oh i almoast forgot you can pic what ever color you want **said mirajane**

**yusei then was thinking a color , he was thinking of akiza of her beautiful hair color , he then blush knowing that he had feelings to her since the day he took her to skating rink . he then replied the color he wants** ( i forgot the name color sorry)

i would like to have dark pink on my right arm **said yusei while pulling up he sleeve of his jacket**

thier you go ,what about you jaden any color that you like **¨said mirajane while staring at his brown eyes she then blush how handsome he was**

put mine red it matches my jacket, oh and put it on my left arm **said jaden recieving his fairy mark**

**well welcome to fairy tail, the guild mates started the party , jaden and yusei was surprise about this .**

well this is going to be fun** ¨said yusei smiling**

hehe you said it**¨ said jaden, then they heard mirajane voice **

hey yusei and jaden come i want to you to meet the guild members that way you wont be a strangers anymore** ¨said mirajane while jaden and yusei walk towards her **

**end chapter 5 lets rev it** **up**


End file.
